A normal day at hive
by bookworm4321
Summary: Ever wonder what a 'normal' day at hive is? Here is an average day at hive .
1. Breakfast

A "normal" day at H.I.V.E chapter 1

Ok Hope you like it I will update in regularly. I don't own hive

Otto woke up to elephant snores. "I need to get new ear plugs" he thought, for the snores came from no other than Otto's friend Wing (who sounded like a bunch of chain saws when he was snoring). After that thought, he threw a pillow at his roommates head.

Wing woke up and said "is that really necessary"? I ran out of ear plugs" Otto replied.

At the breakfast table, Otto, Laura and Wing were just sitting down when, Shelby ran into the cafeteria chased by a soaking wet Miss Leon. 'Miss Trinity Detention for a Month' the feline teacher screamed.

Just as Shelby got to the lunch table, H.i.v.e mind could be heard over the loud speakers saying "Miss Leon please go to Dr Nero's office It is urgent! "

As she ran off, Shelby opened up her black box and said "thanks blue you saved my skin literally". A smiling H.i.v.e mind replied, "I'm just glad she can't hurt me she will be really mad when she learns that she wasn't needed".

When the laughter died down, Wing asked Shelby "what did you do to her"?

"She was in the way of a prank that I made for Laura"

Otto asked "but how did she get wet".

"Hey what did I do"? Said Laura"

She walked into my room to tell me that I had detention for being late when she stepped on a trip wire for a bucket filled with water fell on her. Laura you pushed me into the pool so that was revenge".

"No Shelby that wasn't overreacting that was logical" Otto said sarcastically.

"I thought that that was a little severe "said a very confused Wing.

Just as Shelby was about to Point out the sarcasm, Dr Nero and a still soaking wet Miss Leon came into the cafeteria. Before anyone could warn her, Shelby was off running.

All chapters will be short.


	2. Villainy studies

Ok people thanks for reviewing I know that at least one person read it because I got 1 review. If you want the story to be better tell me what I can do better! Oh yah If I owned H.i.v.e would I be on fan fiction?

As Otto hurried to the Villainy studies class, Shelby spent most of the time cursing her bad luck.

"You shouldn't of set up the prank then none of this would have happened" Laura reminded her.

"Or gotten detention in the first place" Wing added. Before they could go any further with the argument, they walked into class.

"Today's class we will be learning about torture and punishment methods in the school" as he said this he shot Shelby a warning glance. She made a loud gulp as he continued "if anyone talks Raven will demonstrate on you" the whole class shut up.

He then started to show slides of what you could do with various weapons. Seeing the person who did the deeds in the class room kept the students behaved for once.

When Nero gave them his blessing to speak, Otto asked "do you do it on the students"? 'Only on the students that misbehave greatly" his warning was as clear as crystal.

After the class they came out with even Wing looking paler. "I didn't know that you could do that with a katana 'Laura exclaimed. 'I can't believe that Raven did all of that"

"This is Raven you shouldn't be surprised" Otto remarked

"That reminds me" Laura said. She opened her black box and H.i.v.e minds face popped up. "Hello Laura do you need anything" said the blue Ai.

"I just need the detention schedules for Shelby, Otto, Wing and I". When the schedules came up, they found out that Shelby had three for falling asleep in class, playing a prank on Prof. Pike, and of course the water incident.

Laura just had detention for trying to hack into the school computers. Otto had detention for putting Block and Tackle in the School sick ward. Wing as usual had no detentions.

"Ok let's change them so at least we will get punishment with easier teachers" As she started typing, a new voice came into the conversation.

"Now why would you do that" Raven asked Katanas Whirling.


	3. Nero's office

Chapter 3

Sorry if I spelled the last names wrong, I'm not Mark Walden so I don't own HIVE

Raven looked at the students. "How come it is always you four that I get trouble from?" She questioned.

"Because we are just awesome like that" Shelby stated. Besides if you didn't give us so many detentions then Laura wouldn't have had to change them"

"Just come with me" she snapped. As they walk to Nero's office for at least the fifth time that month, Shelby couldn't help but snigger at the looks the first years were giving Raven. "What's so funny", she demanded.

"It is hilarious when they get that look at poorly hidden terror" Otto remarked. "It's funny" Shelby admitted.

"Tell me what was your last class was about?" Raven asked. She felt relieved when she saw looks on their faces that mirrored the first years. If they hadn't she would of lost her touch.

When they got to Nero's office, the look on his face had to be tired. The events that lead them here meant that he would need to update the security system again. "Now tell me, why did you break into the school network and change your detention times"? He asked.

"I didn't want to have to serve my detentions so I wanted to change my times and while I was on there I decided to change a few other peoples" Laura answered.

"I believe that this trouble making has gone on for long enough" he said. "All of you will join Raven and Mr. Fanchu in their lesson.

"What we have to participate?" Shelby asked. While Otto got a panicked look on his face because he already practiced with Wing and to him it was hard enough. Of course no one noticed. "Can we have detention with another teacher? I prefer to stay alive to graduate"

Malpenes you maybe next time no one here will interfere with the detention times.

"How long will they be in my class" Raved asked.

"They will only be there for as long as they have detention to pay off" he answered. "By the way you three will have detentions with Raven three times a week four five weeks now go back to class".

As they hurriedly went to their next classes, everyone had an annoyed look on their faces. "Why are you so unhappy big guy" Shelby asked.

"Explain why exactly I had to go along to Nero's office" Wing asked. "Now we will all get detentions for being late".


	4. Chapter 4 in the plant lab

In the Plant Lab

Only own the story

Franz and Nigel were in the plant lab working on Nigel's new experiment. Or Nigel was working on it and Franz was eating some food that he had brought from his room.

"Why did you bring food in here? Its not sanitary, and if one of my experiments eats it they will go out of control and we might have a replay of the "Violet" incident". A very exasperated Nigel told Franz.

"Ja may I remind you that you are not allowed to do any more genetic experiments after Violet. "I believe that I am using blackmail so I can eat my food in here," Franz reminded him.

Nigel rolled his eyes at the statement. Franz was only here because of the blackmail. The obvious answer was that Nigel stops the experiments and Franz just eats three meals a day. Since that was not going to ever happen, they just kept on breaking school rules. With the teachers, Nero and Raven usually after Otto, Wing, Shelby and Laura they had little time to go after what was now "minor rule breaking".

"Franz what are you doing" Nigel asked.

"I'm feeding your plants" Franz answered. "What! you can't feed the plants. No one knows what will happen if you feed them" Nigel said in a panicked voice.

"I just fed it some chocolate what's the worst that can happen" Franz asked. That was when the tentacles exploded from the spider plant.

Raven finished chopping up the spider plant and the rest of Nigel's plants into little pieces and then throwing them in the volcano under the school. She gave Nigel detention for one month for doing experiments on plants after Violet and Franz the same for helping him.

The trouble was that they both had to join Otto, Shelby, and Laura in their detention with Raven. For once, Franz was begging for detention with Colonel Francisco.


	5. Hive mind's day so far

In the Plant Lab

Only own the story

Franz and Nigel were in the plant lab working on Nigel's new experiment. Or Nigel was working on it and Franz was eating some food that he had brought from his room.

"Why did you bring food in here? Its not sanitary, and if one of my experiments eats it they will go out of control and we might have a replay of the "Violet" incident". A very exasperated Nigel told Franz.

"Ja may I remind you that you are not allowed to do any more genetic experiments after Violet. "I believe that I am using blackmail so I can eat my food in here," Franz reminded him.

Nigel rolled his eyes at the statement. Franz was only here because of the blackmail. The obvious answer was that Nigel stops the experiments and Franz just eats three meals a day. Since that was not going to ever happen, they just kept on breaking school rules. With the teachers, Nero and Raven usually after Otto, Wing, Shelby and Laura they had little time to go after what was now "minor rule breaking".

"Franz what are you doing" Nigel asked.

"I'm feeding your plants" Franz answered. "What! you can't feed the plants. No one knows what will happen if you feed them" Nigel said in a panicked voice.

"I just fed it some chocolate what's the worst that can happen" Franz asked. That was when the tentacles exploded from the spider plant.

Raven finished chopping up the spider plant and the rest of Nigel's plants into little pieces and then throwing them in the volcano under the school. She gave Nigel detention for one month for doing experiments on plants after Violet and Franz the same for helping him.

The trouble was that they both had to join Otto, Shelby, and Laura in their detention with Raven. For once, Franz was begging for detention with Colonel Francisco.


	6. Prof Pikes class

Prof Pikes class (because I forgot its name)

I don't own H.i.v.e

In prof pikes class, the number one rule was to pay attention and to be careful. You didn't want to be zapped, fried, freeze, maimed, transformed and or body swapped. Students at H.i.v.e learned quickly to pay attention when the prof did any presentations.

At that moment everyone was momentarily forgetting about their detentions with Raven and trying to not get harmed in any way shape or form.

"Why doesn't Nero fire Prof Pike yet? He puts kids in the infirmary a lot. Shelby said.

"I think that he thinks that this class will toughen us up. This class teaches us caution and how to pay attention" Otto stated.

"You just don't want to be his Gerbil for his new experiments don't you"? Laura asked

"Yeah" he admitted he really didn't want to take part in the experiments because he didn't want to be put in the infirmary any time soon.

Then Franz's stomach growled. "I am hungry. I really need food nobody understands that three meals are not enough". Franz stated.

"Franz you ate last period remember? We were in the lab and you fed my plants chocolate and made the spider plants grow tentacles. How can you be so hungry? The rest of us eat only three meals a day and we don't starve." When his rant ended it was evident that he was still mad at Franz for exposing him experimenting to the teachers.

You should be quiet this invention is supposed to be a lazar that doesn't harm you if you are wearing a special suit. You do not want to be a test subject." Wing cautioned.

"Trinity, Malpenes, Brand, Fanchu, Argebelum, Darkdoom. Since you were talking, you get to try out my new invention. Prof Pike stated.

A collective groan was heard from the students.

The laser was to strong and the suits to weak. The infirmary is running out of burn cream.

Readers, I'm running out of ideas and I don't know how to spell anyone's last name. If you have the answers to either of them just review


	7. detention part one

I don't own Hive

Detention Part one

It was finally time for detention. Granted everyone in the group got regular detentions. Shelby drenching Miss Leon at breakfast wasn't that unusual.

They were the first students to get a detention with Raven however.

"I wonder what she is going to make us do." Laura finally asked. "She can't kill us can she?" she added as an afterthought.

"She is not allowed to kill students. Only Nero can give us that order and I think that this is just an attempt to make us follow the rules". Otto informed them.

"We won't be able to stay out of it for long. Wing noted. The longest any of us were able to stay out of trouble was one month."

"Why did you keep track of it?" Nigel asked.

"It is for a project for class" he answered.

Before any more conversation could take place, they reached a training cave that Raven used when she had to practice or she was training Wing. The whole cavern was filled with weapons. Granted the only lethal ones were Raven's Katanas.

"Students, those of you on detention start picking up the training weapons. When you are done you will have to spar with each other. You get to go when you are done and have spared with me.

Every one of the students besides Wing was struck with terror. At the least they would leave the room with a few bruises.

I will update the chapter soon.


	8. detention part two

I don't own H.i.v.e

Nigel was exhausted. Picking up the mountain of weapons is hard work. It didn't help that a lot of the weapons were big and pointy of small and pointy. He figured that the whole room was set up by Nero. No training exercise could possibly leave behind that much weapons.

For once Shelby was terrified. She was almost done picking up the weapons and now she will have to spar with Raven. Raven wasn't the best assassin in the world for nothing. Shelby knew that she wouldn't kill her but; at the least she would get a few bruises.

"Trinity since you seem to be done it's your turn" Shelby walked up and picked a staff off of the floor.

Raven turned her Katanas blunt. She didn't want to hurt the students. In general she didn't harm them unless they posed a threat to her or the school. Although Shelby and her friends were certainly annoying, they weren't a threat.

As Shelby tried to hit Raven, she blocked every hit with ease. Then Raven attacked by hitting her blunt Katanas in Shelby's side.

"Ow" she grunted. She was right she would get a burse later. After a few minutes she hit Raven in the leg and she stopped.

"Done, Darkdoom your up"

At the end of detention Wing was the only one who wasn't aching all over.

"Laura how many detentions do we have left with Raven"? Otto asked.

"Ten for all of us" She answered.

When H.i.v.e mind heard it he was momentarily concerned. Then he checked the school's records and he sent the sick bay a notice that they were coming. Then he noted how much they went there.


	9. Bed time

Don't own H.i.v.e

After detention the students walked back to their rooms. As Laura crashed into her bed she fell to sleep instantly.

Shelby on the other hand first grabbed some supplies to make another prank for payback on Laura. She was carful that it was, Miss-Leon-coming-to-give-detention proof. Did she even go to that detention dam?

Wing watched slightly amused when he saw Otto come back from the sick ward. "Did the sick ward run out of burn cream" he asked"

"Very funny "said a sarcastic Otto. "What is it with the teachers and fire" he asked.

"They want us to be used to fire so we are not frightened of the volcano that the school is on." Wing said. "If they don't burn us to a crisp in the process" he added.

Nigel was alone in his room because Franz was staying in the sick ward over night. As he nearly passed out on his bed he just had time to check his detention schedules. He would spend a lot of time in detention.

H.i.v.e mind watched the students. He sort of found it amusing how much trouble this one set of Alphas could get into in just one day.

He realized that those third year students took up a lot of his time. He also realized that no matter how eventful the day was, it was a "normal" day at H.i.v.e.

Finished this one too, Thanks to all of the people who reviewed this was a great first story. For those of you that are interested another story is coming up.


End file.
